Fearful Fascination
by Demosthenes23
Summary: 806 spoilers. Julia is surprised when she comes home from work one day.
1. Chapter 1

After finishing her paperwork earlier than expected, Julia headed home to their hotel room, greatly anticipating the removal of her corset. It had been digging into her ribs for the past two hours, and though she would have preferred her husband to liberate her from its evil constraints once again, she simply couldn't wait that long.

At room number 311, she retrieved the ornate key from her mauve hand purse only to find the door was already unlocked. Slightly perturbed, she nevertheless pushed it open and called out.

"Hello? William?"

A minor disruption came from their bedroom and then absolute silence. Julia smiled to herself, wondering what William had up his sleeves this time. Just as in everyday life, he had proved himself to be quite the inventive lover and she had yet to find herself even slightly bored with a routine. Quite eager now, with a spring in her step, she hastened towards their well worn double bed.

Without warning a figure dashed past her and out of the apartment. Momentarily surprised, she didn't immediately chase after them, and by the time she caught sight of them again, they had already made it to the elevator and the doors were closing. Before they did however, Julia managed to get a good look at the person who had invaded their privacy.

It was the same young woman who had been so infatuated with her husband during what she liked to call and to his utter consternation, _The Murdoch Appreciation Society case. _Only about a week ago this Ruby woman - of _course_ that was her name - had grabbed William without his consent, and _now_ she had broken into their makeshift home for God knows what reason!

All of the repressed jealousy from their last encounter boiled up to the surface in one fell swoop and Julia darted towards the stairs in the hopes of cutting Ruby off and demanding an explanation. Practically flying down the floors, startling a caretaker badly, she rushed out into the lobby just in time to spot Ruby coming out the elevator. Eyes making contact, the woman briefly looked like a deer caught in carriage lanterns. The next moment Ruby had mastered herself and was sprinting to the nearest exit.

"Stop that woman!" she yelled shrilly to the doorman, eliciting a few interested looks from others.

Not surprisingly the somewhat dimwitted man didn't respond quickly enough and Ruby was now getting away. Panting, Julia pursued her quarry out into the sweltering summer heat and busy downtown streets...and proceeded to lose Miss Rosevear amongst the crowd.

"Dammit!" she muttered in a rather unladylike way.

Unclenching her fists and jaw, she wiped the sweat from her brow and stalked back into their cooler hotel, ignoring the idiotic doorman's queries.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later Murdoch came home to a rather dour looking Julia with a glass of red wine in hand. When he noticed that the decanter was mostly empty, he prepared himself for what was to come with a mental sigh. Things had been going splendidly with them for over a month now, reality was bound to crash in sooner or later.<p>

"Julia," he greeted, taking off his hat and hanging it on the rack.

"William," she murmured from her leisurely position on the couch, not quite managing a genuine smile.

They just stared at one another.

Then he sat down beside her. "Has something happened?"

Julia polished off her glass before responding. "Your biggest _fan_, Miss Rosevear, broke into our apartment and stole one of your ties!"

Stunned, it took a moment for him to process this absurd pronouncement. "Which one did she take?"

His wife blinked, incredulous. "That's hardly the point, William!" she shouted, gesticulating wildly. "The silly girl has crossed a most grievous line and I demand that you arrest her again!"

Murdoch put a calming hand to her thigh. "I will go speak with her at once if you insist upon it."

As expected, Julia eyed his hand while she mulled that over. "Perhaps such a thing can wait until the morning."

"Very good, Mrs. Murdoch," he replied with his most seductive look.

Once they had enjoyed themselves yet again, his wife draped an arm across his damp chest and said, "I shall never tire of this."

"Nor I," he said, hugging her closer.

"Now then, we really must discuss what is to be done with Miss Rosevear."

Displeased that his tactic had only distracted her for a half an hour, he nevertheless said, "Yes, I suppose we must."

"Once you arrest her, I wish to be granted an audience."

"For what purpose?"

"I would have thought that obvious, William." Murdoch gave her a clueless look. "To give her the tongue lashing she desperately needs."

Hesitantly, "Surely arresting her would be sufficient dissuasion."

"You've already tried that once and it has done nothing to deter her from breaking and entering. Who knows what she may do the next time her psychosis afflicts her?"

"Psychosis, Julia?" Murdoch echoed, turning on his side so that he could look at his stubborn and beautiful bride. "Ruby may be a little misguided, but I would hardly consider her psychotic."

Mrs. Murdoch frowned at him for the first time in a long time. "Now you are on a first name basis, are you?"

Feeling trapped, he didn't respond and merely waited for the next blow.

"Do you like this deranged woman, Mr. Murdoch? Is that why you are relentlessly defending her?"

"I simply think you are being rather harsh where her mental acuity is concerned. Miss Rosevear is just the enthusiastic sort."

Sitting bolt upright, the sheets falling from her sublime torso, Julia said, "Enthusiastic, indeed!"

"Julia-"

"If I didn't know any better, William, I would say you yourself were fascinated by her! But of course, such a notion is preposterous!" She eyed him closely. "Or is it?"

When he didn't immediately respond, Julia hopped out of bed and began tossing handfuls of ties into a nearby trunk.

Shrilly, "Well, then, let's just send her _all_ of them!"

Reluctantly he attempted to explain himself. "I've never had admirers before, Julia." His wife stopped throwing ties but didn't turn around to face him. "It's nice to be appreciated."

"_I_ appreciate you!" she yelled, whirling around. "Isn't that good enough?!"

Murdoch got up and took her hand.

"The world has never been kind to me solely because of my faith. Many a time a less qualified individual has been advanced over me. I only made Detective because they had no other option." He shrugged. "It's hard to be severe on those that applaud my efforts at every turn."

Sufficiently softened she sighed and said, "And I understand the desire to protect those that celebrate your accomplishments. But this woman could very well become a danger to you, William. Or _me_ for that matter. At the very least she must be made to see the error of her ways."

"You're right, and I fully intend to...come morning."

Another sultry look later and they were back in bed.

Later that evening an extremely embarrassed concierge called to inform them that they had once again received several noise complaints. Once more Murdoch was mortified. Julia just laughed and said, "Well, Detective, it appears you had better get started on our house. We will surely be asked to leave within the fortnight!"


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out he had several minor matters to attend to throughout the work day (or so he told Julia) so he was unable to pay Miss Rosevear that visit until much later. Murdoch did not want to cause a scene at _Minnie's Tea House_ so he instead went to Ruby's residence and waited for her return. When the landlord discovered he was a police officer, he graciously let Murdoch straight into her apartment, probably thinking she was in trouble...and rightly so.

The tiny space reminded him of his own bachelor accommodations, sparsely furnished and small, but meticulously tidy...except for the desk area. Piled all around it were what appeared to be newspaper clippings of his cases! Leafing through them briefly, he discovered they went back at least as far as the 1897 case involving the art heist. That had been a fairly high profile case, so he wasn't surprised it had attracted Ruby's attention. What did surprise him were the comprehensive notes she had taken about cases he had been unable to solve (at least at first) and how close her conclusions were to his own given how little she had to go on (newspapers didn't exactly go in depth about every clue). Still, she had been unsuccessful in ever solving a case for him and he wondered if that was in large part the reason she (he had no doubt about it) concocted last week's mystery so that she finally _could_.

Up to this point he had not been particularly perturbed. Ruby was hardly the first person to attempt to aid the constabulary, though she was by far the most zealous. However, when he picked up the folder that had been lying beside the notebook and found various different photographs of himself - _not_ from newspapers mind you – he immediately had deja vu back to Leslie Garland and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Nevertheless, Murdoch forced himself to look through all of them, and when he came across his wedding day, he rubbed his forehead in consternation. Thankfully there did _not_ appear to be any from his honeymoon. Even Ruby had her stalking limits.

Having had just about enough of this place, he was about to leave when the door burst open and there stood his most ardent admirer. Ruby looked like Dr. Grace when she had a brain to dissect, that is to say, maniacal. Unnerved, Murdoch gulped and backed away a few paces.

"Detective Murdoch!" she said disbelieving at her good fortune.

"Miss Rosevear," he replied, struggling to regain his composure.

As it was, he felt like a rat about to undergo experimentation.

"It's Ruby," she said, closing the door behind her. "Always Ruby to _you_, sir."

Murdoch cleared his throat and ignored her sultry look by staring off to the side. "Miss Rosevear, you have been accused of entering room 311 at the Windsor House Hotel yesterday evening without consent." He chanced a glance over to see that she once again looked fanatical. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Yes, that was me," she answered placidly.

Taken aback at the simply attained confession, Murdoch stumbled over his next words. "Oh, well, um...why did you do such a thing?"

"To see _you_ of course," Ruby said, taken a step closer to him. "But you weren't home yet...so I just let myself in."

Right then he clued into something he should have realized much earlier. "You took my skeleton key."

A couple of days after the appreciation society had been in his office, he noticed it had gone missing. And since their lock had shown no signs of tampering, this was the only logical explanation.

"I must say, I'm ever so glad you decided to return the favour," she said as she advanced on him, eyes shining in a reminiscent way to his wife's during their more intimate moments. Murdoch moved out of her path and began eyeing the only exit, wondering when he would have to make a break for it.

"Miss Rosevear, you must come with me to the station house."

"Oh goody!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Is there another case you require my assistance with?!"

"_What_?" he snapped, dumbfounded. "No, no, there is no case. You are under arrest!"

That registered for all of two seconds and then she giddily held out her wrists and said, "Cuff me, Detective."

If he didn't know any better, he would have said she was looking forward to being restrained, not unlike his own wife.

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure." What he meant to say was, he didn't have handcuffs on his person. Normally he had a constable with him. "Please just follow me."

"All right!" she said, grabbing hold of his arm. "Let's go!"

"Miss Rosevear, _please_!" he yelped, extricating himself from her iron grip with difficulty.

A human trafficker had been the last stranger to blatantly touch him...and before that it was a murderous school girl! Why did he attract such affections from criminal elements?

* * *

><p>Julia watched from behind the glass as her husband interviewed Miss Rosevear. William was attempting to get her to understand the gravity of her situation, but the silly girl was too busy making moon eyes at him to hear a word he was saying.<p>

When he mentioned the missing tie, the girl stood up and in a sensual display (in Julia's mind anyway) started unbuttoning her blouse!

"What are you doing?!" William said, with a nervous glance in her direction. "Stop that at once!"

Wits scrambled, Julia charged into the room and probably would have attacked Ruby if not for the deluded girl's next response.

"Well, now, Detective," the exasperated girl said, "do you want your tie back or not?"

It was then that they both realized she was _wearing_ the object in question. The idea that someone other than herself would do such a thing almost sent her to throttling.

"Yes, yes!" Julia barked. "Hand it over!"

Only when her husband asked her in a more polite manner did she comply.

Ruby slipped off the dark blue tie, William's favourite, and held it out to him. Julia snatched it out of her hand and stuffed it into her purse. She made a mental note to burn it later.

The girl had yet to button up her high neckline once more - preferring to stare dreamily at her awkwardly shifting husband instead - and Julia was almost beside herself with vexation.

"Cover yourself!" she ordered shrilly. Ruby paid her no mind and Julia cocked her head in William's direction. "_Well_?"

Clearing his throat, William repeated the order. Without taking her eyes off of William, Ruby made herself decent.

Julia caught her husband's eye and said, "Leave us."

Rather than foolishly arguing with her, he simply nodded once and left the room to stand watch. Because of this, Julia had no hope of getting her attention, not even when she snapped her fingers in Miss Rosevear's face. She exited the interview room and told William they needed complete privacy.

This time William was less eager to agree, but she gave him such a stormy look that he eventually retreated to his office.

Once he was gone, it was like a spell had been broken and Ruby blinked in confusion at her surroundings...and her.

"Who are you?" she asked, as if she really didn't know.

"_Mrs_. Murdoch," Julia replied, putting a harsh emphasis on her newfound designation. "Detective Murdoch's _wife_." Savagely she was pleased when the girl flinched as if she had been slapped. Julia sat down across from Ruby and gestured for her to do the same. "Do you have any notion that what you did was wrong, Miss Rosevear?"

"Yes," she said, eyes downcast.

"Why did you do it then?"

"I couldn't help myself." Ruby grimaced. "Detective Murdoch is just so..." The girl's eyes glazed over and Julia was about to bring her back to reality when she finished her thought. "Accomplished."

Julia did not need to ask what she truly meant by that. She sighed. "Indeed he is, Miss Rosevear. But there are many fine men in this city, many fine _eligible_ men for you to choose from." She held up her rings. "Detective Murdoch is taken. You must now set your [deluded] sights on someone else."

Ruby sighed deeply as if the world no longer held any meaning for her. Julia felt ever so slightly bad for her. There had been several times throughout her own existence that she had felt the same.

"How can I when no one else will ever hold a candle to your...husband? There _is_ no one else quite like him. He's the most brilliant man I've ever met. And so...accomplished," she finished again in a dreamy manner.

"Give it time, Miss Rosevear. In time I am sure you will find someone to...stimulate you to your satisfaction."

Gloomily, "I suppose."

"Perhaps a trip is in order [after your jail time]?"

Ruby gave her a funny look at this out of the blue suggestion. "A trip, Mrs. Murdoch?"

"Yes, I find travel to be quite invigorating and an excellent opportunity to meet new people [and possibly leave the country and never come back]."

"It _has_ been awhile since I've left the city," she said slowly. "I've been so focused on-" The girl abruptly stopped speaking and gave Julia a guilty look. "I'm sorry. I've acted deplorably. It's no wonder that you despise me."

"I don't despise you, Miss Rosevear," Julia said, softening to the wretched creature. "Rather, I'm concerned about your state of mind. Such infatuations are not healthy." Putting duty ahead of her personal feelings she added, "In fact, I believe you would benefit from a hypnotic session. If we can get at the root of your obsession, we may be able to pull it out completely."

Miss Rosevear seemed frightened at the very idea. "I'm not so sure..."

Julia reached across the table and patted her hand. "I'm sorry, Miss Rosevear, but you have little choice in the matter. You either agree to the therapy or I _will_ press charges and you _will_ acquire a criminal record." Selling her point, "And Detective Murdoch _abhors_ criminals."

Sure this was a bit hypocritical coming from her considering her own criminal record, but as she saw things, she was being incredibly gracious to offer her services, to a psychopath no less, and William could rest easy knowing his precious fan was not behind bars once again.

"All right," she agreed reluctantly.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are floating. Free from every constraint, released from the bounds of time and space. You have no body. Can you feel the chair beneath you?"

"No," replied Ruby, eyes drooping closed.

With a nod Julia placed the small circular mirror off to the side and leaned back in her own chair. Bracing herself for something perverted, she proceeded with the next prompt.

"I want you to think of Detective William Murdoch."

Ruby smiled ever so slightly.

"Are you thinking of him right now?"

"Yes." The smile grew.

_Here we go._

A deep breath and then, "Tell me what you see."

"We're in his office. We're alone."

"What else?"

"He's telling me he loves me. He's drawing me close and kissing me." Julia stiffened, gripping her arm rests." He tastes like sin and secrets, and everything in between."

_How poetic_, Julia grumbled.

"He's undressing me now..."

_Oh my!_

"That's enough!" Julia warned to no effect, Ruby continuing unperturbed.

"...his hands are touching me all over," Ruby gasped. "Oh they're so rough!"

_Get away from him, you harlot!_

Instead of violently shaking the girl, Julia managed to regain her faculties and hurriedly say, "On the count of three you will awaken. One."

"I'm loosening his tie."

_Only I'm allowed to do that!_

"Two."

"He's disrobing himself."

_Silence!_

"THREE."

Abruptly Ruby's eyes popped open. She blinked a few times to behold a very unamused Julia. Ruby looked worried and apologetic at the same time.

"Is everything all right, Dr. Ogden? Did I- did I say something wrong?"

_Everything you say is wrong_, she thought uncharitably.

"I think that's enough for one day," said Julia, doing her best not to completely lose her composure. Though she had heard William's seductive fantasy with Eva Pearce, somehow this time it was much worse. Vaguely she wondered if it was because they were married now and been intimate themselves.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later they tried again. This time Julia was determined not to let anything bother her.<p>

"Think back, Ruby, to your first memory of Detective William Murdoch. What do you see?"

"A newspaper."

"What is on the newspaper?"

"Words."

_Very funny._

Julia rolled her eyes. "What do the words say?"

"The Disappearing Detective."

"What else?" she asked, having a very good idea where this was going.

"Detective William Murdoch of Station House four has gone missing without a trace this sixth of June. The constabulary is baffled as to his sudden disappearance and are asking that anyone with any information as to his possible whereabouts come forward. As well-"

"Thank you, Miss Rosevear." After a brief respite, "How does it make you feel when you see this article?"

"Upset. Lonely. Afraid."

Ruby had taken the words right out of her mouth. This session was also becoming painful, but for an entirely different reason.

"Why do you feel this way?"

"I'm not sure."

"Think, Ruby, you must know. Why did you feel lonely when Detective Murdoch went missing?"

Just when Julia didn't think Ruby would answer, she did. "My father."

_Ah perhaps we are finally getting somewhere._

"Tell me about your father."

"He was a wonderful man. He loved me very much. I miss him everyday."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ruby. I too have lost my father." Julia charged on ahead before any real emotion could take hold of her. "How did your father die?"

No response.

"I know it is difficult to let go of those that we love, but we _must_ in order to move on with our lives. You have to let your father go. Continuing to dwell in delusion will only inhibit any growth you may achieve. I want you to let your father go."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't. Not until I know what happened."

Julia felt like she was missing something obvious, but wasn't quite sure what. Suddenly it hit her and she felt very foolish indeed for projecting her own sentiments in this situation.

"Did your father go missing, Ruby?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Six years ago."

Through this revelation (and subsequent sessions), Julia surmised that Ruby's infatuation with William was simply misplaced devotion to a missing (likely dead) father. The longer her father remained missing, the more twisted this devotion had become until she fancied herself in love with him and unable to think of anything or anyone else.

"Why did you never ask Detective Murdoch to search for your father?"

"I was afraid of what he'd find."

"Isn't it better to know the truth, Ruby, than to live in denial?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"When you next awake, you will ask Detective Murdoch to begin a search."

* * *

><p>Two months later, after her father had been properly laid to rest - a drunk carriage driver had hit him and then buried the evidence - Ruby went to see Murdoch in his office to thank him for all that he had done.<p>

"I can finally put that part of my past behind me," she said with a sad smile. "I never thought I would be able to do so."

Murdoch just nodded.

"Well, I suppose I should be heading back to work. Mrs. Masterson has been patient enough with me as it is. I dare not aggravate her further."

"That would be wise."

He stood up and held out his hand to her and they shook like men normally would after a business transaction had been completed, no trace of inappropriate looks. It seemed Julia's therapy had sorted Ruby out for the better.

As Ruby was heading through the front exit, she bumped into someone. Before she fell over, the person in question caught her and helped her upright.

"Terribly sorry about that, miss," said George Crabtree. "I was in a rush to see the Detective about an idea I just had involving...well that's not important."

Ruby just stood there giving him an odd look.

Bewildered, George apologized again and slowly made his way across the bullpen. When he looked over, she was still staring at him.

There was a thump on his back and he jumped with a start. "You sure know how to pick them, George!"

"What are you talking about, Henry?"

Henry tipped his head towards Ruby. "Looks like you've made yourself a new _girlfriend._"

"I have not!" said George, gesticulating sharply. "Edna and I are perfectly contented!"

"Well, you better tell Edna to be on her guard. She's got some serious competition now." Smirking, "Seriously _nuts_ competition, that is. Pretty soon Miss Rosevear will be taking pictures of you and signing them _Mrs._ Ruby Crabtree."

George scowled at his colleague. "Henry, you are the _worst_ friend I've ever had! And that's _including_ the boy who used to spit on people!"

Henry just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess this was funny...what did you think?<strong>


End file.
